Meet The New Dimensions
by crazytomboy78
Summary: In an Iron Man fight gone far enough, Tony finds himself in a strange new dimension where everything seems strangely out of whack. Tony finds himself among the presence of three strange people who claim they're the only ones who can help him...T/P, stuff.
1. Crossing Dimensions

**Hey peeps! It's my first crossover and I'm loving it! It's gonna be so totally awesome and all of you are totally going to love it. And it's my first ADJL, too! DOUBLE TIME IS FUN!**

Tony stood by the large computer in his lab, accompanied by none of his friends. Except the company of Pepper's phone call, and massive amounts of text messages. She was going on and on about how boring it was at school today, and how unfair her last English assignment is. Tony wasn't really in the mood to listen, so he only half-listened while she went on and on and on. Rhodey then walked in.

"Dude, there's such a thing called dinner, you know?" Rhodey said.

"Can't. Too busy." Tony said, without looking away from the screen. Then an alarm went off. It said there was energy buildup downtown. Tony lowered the mark01 armor and got inside it. Rhodey sat at his station and observed the screen. It was AIM, again.

"What are you up to this time?" Iron Man demanded upon arrival at the pier storage houses.

"Nothing you need to get involved in, Iron Man." They shot back.

"I disagree. This is something I'd want to stop." Tony said. Before Iron Man could make his first move, one of the AIM guys pulled out some sort of advanced gun-looking thing.

"What is that? It doesn't look like it's going to do much anything to me."

"Well, Iron Man, let's just say it's going to do a great number to you. And right now, we don't have time to patsy around and play our little games with you." The AIM guy pulled the trigger, and a gaping, swirling black hole appeared right in front of Tony. Tony gasped. What was this hole, how was it possible, and more importantly, _what was it going to do?_

"Enjoy the trip, Iron Man." The AIM guy returned to his burglary and ignored Iron Man's yelps and distress calls.

Tony was sucked into the hole by some force it was exerting on him, by some means of its own gravitational pull. Somehow, it was totally ignoring the earth's gravitational pull and having its own, equally powerful one.

Tony, after re-opening his eyes, found himself in the same spot in the same city as he just was before. But…things looked different here. They looked…a little less unreal. Tony stood, still in his armor, and walked around.

"Rhodey? Are you there, can you hear me?" Tony asked, into his comm. Systems. No response. He took his armor off, changing it into a backpack, and pulled out his phone. He dialed Rhodey's cell.

"_Error. Not able to connect to trans-dimensional signal." _The pod chirped.

"What? Trans-dimensional? That's impossible, this isn't a different dimension!" Tony said, aggravated. He had no way of contacting Rhodey. Or anyone, for that matter.

"It's as if that gun sent me to a whole different dimension." Tony explained to himself. He looked around the town, trying to find someone to help him. He strongly doubted there would be anyone in this town who would understand his situation, or even able to help him return home, for that matter. He walked into town to find the regular hustle and bustle of the city. However, none of the people he saw walking down the streets looked anything like the people he saw on the streets every day. He went further downtown, to where Stark International should be, but saw that it wasn't there. He asked people on the streets if they knew where it was, but no one even knew _what _it was.

Tony walked to the place where the Tomorrow Academy was, but it wasn't there either. Instead there was some middle school, hustling and bustling with short little middle school people. He asked the people there where the Tomorrow Academy is, but again, no one had heard of it. Tony was getting angry and annoyed, and no one in this weird dimension was any sort of help to him. He noticed a kid with spiky black hair, outlined with green, walking with a girl that had her dark brown, almost black hair in two pigtailed buns, blue sweatshirt, and another boy with lengthy brown hair and a green beanie. He walked up to them.

"Do you happen to know where the Tomorrow Academy is, at all?" Tony asked. They stopped and exchanged freaked out glances.

"Yo, I don't know if that place is even real. Do you have a problem or something?" The spiky haired boy asked.

"Yes. None of you people are any help!" Tony said.

"Well, what's your problem?" He asked Tony. Tony sighed.

"You're not exactly going to believe me, but I'm from a different dimension and got stuck here by accident; and I need help getting back to my home." Tony explained. The spiky haired boy pondered the thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, which were previously rubbing his chin.

"If you come with me, my gramps can help." The boy said. Tony sighed.

"Fine. I'll go with you." The spiky haired boy and his friends walked forward, and Tony followed along behind them.

Tony followed as they walked a few blocks to some sort of run-down electronics shop. The boy walked inside, followed by his friends and Tony.

"Yo, gramps. I think we've got a magical situation on our hands." The boy shouted into the seemingly empty and surprisingly low-tech electronics store. An old man in some sort of blue, Chinese robe came out from the back room.

"Magical? Yeah right. Magic isn't real." Tony said, matter-of-factly.

"What, are you some kind of genius? Of course it does." The spiky haired boy said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Tony said. The spiky haired boy rolled his eyes and turned to face Tony.

"Prove it." The boy demanded.

"Alright, then." Tony said. "Tony Stark, future CEO of Stark International. In the flesh. Surely you've heard of me." Tony explained. The boy looked confused.

"No, actually, I haven't. And there's no such company as Stark International." The boy said. Tony was annoyed.

"Well, then I guess I'm a stranger here. Fine. I'll show you proof that I'm a genius." Tony took a step back and pressed the center button on his black backpack. Soon, red and gold iron formed around him, surrounding him in a suit of armor. The three middle schoolers and the old man were speechless, mouths agape.

"What is that?" They asked at the same time. Tony smirked inside his armor.

"A fully-functional suit of weapons capable iron armor." Tony explained. He turned to an abandoned piece of metal lying on the floor and shot a repulsor at it. Everyone's mouth hung more agape.

"And I made it myself." Tony added.

"Woah. What else can you do?" The boy with the beanie asked. Tony turned his armor back into a black backpack.

"Got any tech in here to fix?" Tony asked.

"Tech? What's tech?" The girl asked. Tony sighed.

"Technology. Like computers or TV and stuff?" Tony explained. They nodded in sudden understanding. The boy with the spiky hair picked up a TV and handed it to Tony. Tony took one look at it and knew what was wrong automatically. He didn't even need any tools. He could do it all by hand. He opened the back panel and looked around at the wiring. He moved a few things around, moved wires, and in literally one minute later, placed it on the counter, plugged it in, and turned it on. It had over 5,000 cable channels.

They gaped even more.

**Wow. Tony's even more smart here! Lol! How'd I do? Review!**


	2. Learning More

**Heyyy! Idk how many of you tune into the crossover section, because there are like, 4 other stories in this section only and mine, the 5****th****, is the only thing to look forward to, but I don't really care because this is purely for the joy of writing! (:**

"What is your name, anyways?" Tony asked the boy with the spiky hair. They were still getting over their initial shock.

"Uhh, Jake Long." Jake answered. Tony stuck out a hand gentlemanly.

"Nice to meet you…I think." Tony muttered the last part to himself; this kid was leaving a pretty strange first impression so far. He wasn't too sure this 'Jake' kid was right in the head.

Jake took Tony's hand and shook it, eyes still wide open.

"Well I did tell you I was smart." Tony defended. Their shocked stares were getting annoying.

They got rid of their shock and moved on to more important matters.

"So, what you're telling us is you're from a different dimension, and you don't know your way back because this…AIM guy, he had the technology that you didn't ever think of inventing?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Tony answered. Jake nodded and scratched his chin with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Well, technology may have brought you here, but magic will have to bring you back." Jake explained. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, right. What, are you going to play the dimensional card trick, or pull a portal to my world out of a hat?" Tony smirked. Jake was getting irritated at this point.

"NO, because magic is real, and there's such a thing in the magical world that may just be able to help you." Jake explained.

"Fu, you know anything that can get him home?" Jake asked, looking over his shoulder to the dog sitting in the back room. Fu walked out, on two legs, holding an old, dusty and worn book.

"Your dog can walk on two legs? What, is it a robot?" Tony asked, curious.

"NO, I am not a robot! I'm a talking dog, isn't that easy to understand?" Fu defended himself.

"Yeah, right. That's got to be a robot." Tony finalized.

"Does it _look _like I'm made of metal? No! Just wrinkles of skin." Fu slapped his belly.

"Look, I'm going to explain this to you slowly. Magic, is real. That, is a talking dog," Jake pointed to Fu, "Me and gramps are dragons, and there's a whole magical world parallel to ours." Jake finished explaining. Tony stayed silent for a moment.

"Prove it." Tony demanded. Jake sighed. He'd just about had it with this Tony kid, but he knew it was the right thing to help him.

Jake dragoned up. Tony was surprised.

"No holograms? No technology at all?" Tony asked.

"No, none." Tony was really taken aback now. Maybe, since he was in a whole different dimension, and things were different in this world, magic could be real….

"Fine, I believe you. For now." Tony caved. He wasn't going to waste time on this, because he had to get back home, to his friends, where they were sure to be worrying.

Rhodey sat at his seat, dumbstruck. One moment, Tony had been there; the next, gone. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Tony?" He finally spoke aloud. No answer. No visuals. Maybe they'd turned him invisible, and he was unconscious. But, no, because the AIM guy had opened a black hole in the middle of the sky that Tony had disappeared into, and the AIM guy had told Tony _Enjoy the trip, Iron Man. _A trip, a black hole, Tony gone? It was clear, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to admit it. Tony was in a whole other dimension.

He turned his head to Pepper, who was staring absently at the spot where her friend had just been fighting. She stared into the nothingness, at the empty skyline that appeared as the sun began to set. She watched as the sun set over the ocean, and remembered all the times that she watched the sun set with Tony; no matter how much he just wanted to get back to his work, or sleep, (although that was rare, for Tony to actually _want _to sleep,) or whatever else he wanted to do at the moment, he willingly stayed by her side. It gave her the feeling he wasn't there for the sunset, and he didn't mind standing there with him. But no, it wasn't that way, because they were only friends. At least, that's what she told herself. She wasn't so sure of it anymore. She sometimes felt a little something more, and then pushed it away because it scared her to think that they could be something more; Tony wasn't the best at committing, especially since he blew off his friends for work almost all the time.

"Is he…gone?" She spoke. Rhodey nodded. They were speechless. Then, very suddenly, Rhodey whipped out his phone and dialed Tony's cell. No answer. He dialed once more. Still no answer.

"Oh no. He's not answering his phone! He's really gone, Rhodey, what are we going to do?" Pepper worried.

"Pepper. Don't worry. I have a plan."

**Well, really short chapter, but that's really all there needs to be for todayyyy. I have to get started on that sequel to Taking Over, which I am anxious for! Ahaaaaa. Revieww!**


	3. Fitting In

**Heyy! I totally forgot about this story, sorry! LOL, I like it so far too. (:**

"So, we're going to need to take a trip to the magical world to fetch some ingredients for the dimension-traveling. You'll have to stay in town and NOT attract attention to yourself, got that?" Fu explained to Tony and Jake. They nodded. Gramps and Fu walked out.

"I could, uhh, you know, fix up all this…broken tech." Tony insisted.

"Fine, do that. I have to get to school." Jake ran out the door and started his walk to school. Tony looked around at all the technology there was to improve in such a little shop such as this one. He got started on a CD player.

Tony started to think as he worked. Thought about Rhodey, and what he was doing right now. Was he panicking, or did he get over the panic and devise a plan to get Tony back? He asked himself. **(A/N: Well, not like he actually thought 'or did he get over the panic and get Tony back?' like in third person and stuff, but you know what I mean, right?) **His thoughts slipped over to Pepper. What was she doing? Was she in on Rhodey's plan too? Tony thought it was most likely that she was; that is, if Rhodey does have a plan. He knew they were doing something to help, and it wasn't just a little teeny tiny effort to get him back, it was a big plan that one of them devised under shock to get back their dear friend.

Then that got him thinking; what if he and Pepper were more than friends? What if, possibly, an outcome of this adventure he was having, was that he pondered deeper feelings for his female friend, Pepper? **(A/N: like, seriously, without thinking, accidentally, I typed in Whitney. Then realized what I accidently did and like screamed to myself in my head. NO WAY would I make that happen!) **Then again, if he wasn't feeling anything different right now, then what would make him feel any different when they were reunited?

Could it be….seeing her face again, after a long time?

He pondered the idea. They're apart a lot, why should now be any different?

Tony went on with these thoughts for a few hours, until he was interrupted by Gramps and Fu walking back into the store. Jake said he was yet to be a few more hours.

The two went straight into the back room, and Tony watched them disappear behind a purple curtain as he screwed in a part to an MP3 player. He was frazzled at the thought of what would happen when he finally returned home. It was still annoying him, what would happen, and what would cause it to happen.

Tony was called to the back room. He went through the curtain.

"Ok, we've got to get one thing straight. This stuff, that I'm making, doesn't just take five seconds to whip up. It takes a while. And, there's a second part to it. A magical orb called Zadora's Orb. It's the only thing in the magical world that's able to transport whoever's touching it to any other dimension. There's only one of them, and it's hard to obtain. We're working on getting it." The talking dog, which Tony was still partly convinced was a robot, explained.

"So, what you're saying is I'm stuck here for a few days?" Tony asked. They nodded.

"We're going to enroll you in a high school in town for the time being, so you'll fit in better." Gramps explained.

"Great. More people who think putting me in school will do me any good." Tony complained. They ignored his comment and sent Tony off back to his business; which was mainly fixing stuff for them. Grandpa was thrilled; he was really getting some good business with this kid.

The next day, it was time for Tony to get to school. He wondered what he could tell people about him that wouldn't draw them away from him. He _could _be a little truthful, and tell people he was an orphan, which technically he was, and that his parents died when he was young…or at least how his parents died; like, tell them his mom died when he was just two years old, and his dad died a couple months ago from a crash. That would be truth enough without freaking anyone out.

Tony walked to the school building and nervously went to his assigned locker. He knew not to get too used to the people here, not too attached, because he was only going to be here for a few days. The other students seemed to marvel at the appearance of a new kid. They walked over to him, forming a crowd around him, and asked Tony all sorts of questions. Questions like, 'where did you come from?' and, 'what's your name?' and stuff like that.

"My name? Oh, yeah, my name is Tony Stark. I'm from…uhh…out of town. Hours away from here. Just moved here with my…orphanage…." Tony mustered a lie.

"Orphanage? What?" One person asked, before all the other kids started asking.

"Well, my mom died when I was two and my dad died a couple months ago in a plane crash." He explained. They all gasped. They felt sorrow for this mysterious new kid.

"What happened in the plane crash? I didn't hear any news about it!" One kid asked.

"Well…my dad was the CEO of a major company in my old town, and him and I were on our private jet when…boom." Tony explained. They all gasped.

There were shouts of "Oh my goodness!" and "You poor thing!" from the kids in the crowd. Then the bell rang, and they all groaned "AAwwww!" and went to class.

Tony was in study hall with a few people from the crowd when they asked him about his old life.

"Well, I had some great friends…gosh, I miss them. I had a friend, Rhodey's what we called him. And a gi-I mean, _female_, friend, Pepper. We were real close…" Tony pretended to be sad. They had sympathy for him. Tony smiled deviously to himself.

_Hey, _he thought, _I'm at a new place for a few days; why not have a little fun?_

**Aww, that Tony. Making trouble with those oh-so-gullible high schoolers. Lol. Revieww!**


	4. Aint All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long, I totally forgot about this storyyy. Ahhh, bad me! ):**

There was a big crowd surrounding Tony in the hall, and they were all gasping and sighing at his amazing story of bravery. Not that he was lying or anything, he was just telling them all about his life; leaving out the little detail of Iron Man. They would never believe him if he told him that.

"Wow, Tony, you're so brave for being able to tell that! It must still hurt inside." A girl sighed dreamily and romantically while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel sooooo totally bad for you." She flirted. Tony nervously laughed and took her hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, it does. I miss my dad, but it's time for me to move on; after all, he wanted me to have a normal life so here I am, living it." Tony explained. They all sighed. He was giving the biggest impression that he was deep and sensitive; when, clearly, he's not. **(A/N: I mean, really? Tony, sensitive? Let's all get real…that ain't happening!) **

"You are so totally deep! So, like, in your old town, did you have a girlfriend?" Another girl asked. Tony thought for a moment. He didn't, but at the same time he felt compelled to say yes; the question brought a certain red-headed best friend of his into mind. They were friends, but…were they?

"U-uhh, n-noo…" Tony answered nervously.

"Well, allow me to fill the position?" She smiled flirtatiously. This girl reminded him of Whitney. He suddenly grew annoyed with her.

"Sorry, ladies; I roll solo." Tony explained.

"Awwww!" They complained in unison. Then the bell rang, giving Tony a feeling of relief. He didn't want to hook up with any of these girls, because they were all flirtatious and not at all seeing inside him. That was what every other girl he met did; saw him as a hot, smart, rich guy that they could flirt with and tell their friends about getting together with. All except Pepper had done that to him. Pepper had actually known him for him, and deeply understood him. Whitney may be his good friend too, but she still saw him as gullible and moldable to her standards.

He didn't want to sound picky, but if he were to get a girlfriend he'd want them to like him for him, not his fame or his fortune. He'd always hated that.

The crowd of girls thinned and thinned until no one was left, and Tony sighed. Alone in the hall, he now felt that 'making the most of his experience here' wasn't the greatest idea. He was fake, a person who no one truly knew for his real self and was reduced to someone who just wanted to tell the truth and say 'I don't care for your attention, I just want to be me! A real person with real feelings whose life has drastically changed!' and walk away; but he couldn't.

All he really wanted to do was go home.

Go home to see his dear friends, the ones who understood.

Instead of walking to class, he went into the boy's bathroom and jumped out the window.

Over at Jake's school, he was getting bored with the lesson. The classroom had a pretty good view of the street in front of the building, and Jake was looking out it when he saw a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes walk by with a red shirt, checking his bracelet thingy for the time. Then Jake realized who it was.

"Tony?" He whispered to himself. He asked permission to use the bathroom. With permission granted, he went to the bathroom and escaped out the window. He caught up to Tony on the street, annoyed.

"Dude, you were supposed to stay in school! What the heck?" Jake asked. Tony looked up from his pod.

"I don't want to go anymore. I got bored with it." Tony explained, lifelessly and boredly.

"Yo, I'm pretty sure we all do. But that doesn't mean we all just leave when we get bored with it!" Jake complained.

"Well I don't need to be in school when I'm not even in the right dimension. This all seems like a dream to me so far." Tony said.

"So what if that's true! You need to fit in here and being in school during the day is the best way to do that!" Jake started to yell. He pulled Tony into an alleyway so they wouldn't get caught.

"Well, I have to get back and I suggest you do to. But if you don't, just try not to get caught!" Jake said. Tony nodded and walked away. He felt lifeless, like he was missing something; a part of him. He found himself missing Pepper.

_Only a teensy bit, right? Not that much, no. _He told himself. He came to a nearby café and sat outside. The waiter came to the table and asked for Tony's order. Instead of ordering, Tony complained to the poor waiter about his internal conflict.

"We've been friends for a long time now, but I don't know if I want to take that step. I mean, what if it ends badly and ruins our friendship?" Tony ranted. The waiter rolled his eyes.

"Look, dude, I really don't care. Order or go away." The waiter said, grouchily. Tony walked away. He walked back to the shop and started fixing more technology. It's not like he was attracting any customers, but he still wanted to work on this stuff to get his mind off of Pepper. It made him forget. It washed away his sorrows. It made him forget the world around him existed and that he had no problems. She made him feel the same way too.

Then, in all his work, he looked up and it dawned on him. He loves her. He needed to get back to her and assure her everything is ok, that he's ok.

That he's in love.

**Short, I know. Sorryyyyy….but sometimes ya gotta leave it short to make it the way you want it! Review (:**


	5. Going Home

**Hey! I'm doing a lot of updating today, you'll all see. I have like, a ton of stories to update! By the way, everything below is totally made up…I have no clue as to how it really works. Just let me write my story and don't assume I looked it up online or something. I even made up the name 'Zadora' for the orb. Gahhh. **

After Tony returned to the shop, Gramps and Fu returned with the Orb. Fu had the potion ready, and they were waiting for Jake to get to the shop so they could altogether send Tony home, where he belonged. Tony was still hooked on his newest realization. Not enough to daze out and not pay attention, though. He was intensely focused at the moment.

"After the potion is poured over the orb, it will open the portal to the in-between-world. You have to find the right portal to your home." Gramps explained. Tony nodded. He understood.

"How will I know which one is mine?" Tony asked.

"Each of the doors will have a symbol on them. The symbol represents what world you are entering. For example, yours will probably have something really high-techie on it; which resembles a world that's constantly inventing new gadgets and such." Fu explained.

"There could be another one with roses on the door, to resemble a world that lives off of the forest or something. I don't know." Fu explained further. Tony nodded. Jake walked in the door and walked in behind the purple curtain. He sat in the seat left for him and Fu started to carefully pour the potion onto the orb. Slowly a black and purple swirling hole appeared a few feet away from them. As more potion was poured, the more the hole grew larger. Fu stopped at the appropriate size. Tony stood and faced the hole in the middle of the air.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for helping me." Tony turned to say before he left.

"Hey, it's my job to help." Jake spoke up. Tony nodded and stepped through the hole. He saw five doors. One had a sun on it, another had water on it, another had a tree on it, the next one had a smiley face on it, and the last one had a carving on it of…Iron Man?

"I guess this is my door then…" Tony muttered to himself. He was a little surprised that he, himself was representing the whole earth on a door.

Once he stepped through the door, everything around him lit up for a brief moment. Then it dimmed down. The sun was setting over the ocean, and when he stepped out of the door he fell and landed on a garbage bag.

Tony stood, rubbing his bum in pain.

"Ow…" he complained to himself. He started walking to see where in the big city he called home that he was. When he walked out of the alley he fell into, he saw bright neon lights and giant screens everywhere, lighting up the many night travelers crossing streets and walking sidewalks. Times Square. Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Rhodey.

He listened to Rhodey's phone ring several times before he was sent to voicemail.

"What the heck? Rhodey always answers his phone, especially to me!" Tony asked himself. Tony hung up. He wandered through Times Square until he found his way home. He walked through his front door and Roberta stopped him before he walked to his room.

"Tony, where have you been?" Roberta asked. Tony quickly thought of a lie.

"I…uhh, I was working in my lab and lost track of time. Sorry."

"For two days?" Roberta asked. Tony nodded. Roberta accepted it for now and let Tony get back to his business.

Tony walked up to his room to see if Rhodey was there, but when he got in there, no one was in his room. He went over to Rhodey's room to see if he was there, but still, no one was there. He got out his phone and dialed Pepper. It rang, but he was once again sent to voicemail. He went out to the lab, but still no one was there.

Then he noticed the war machine armor was gone.

Rhodey was up to something.

Rhodey looked below him to the ground to make sure Pepper was following. She was keeping a steady pace that kept her right below him. He swooped down and picked her up so she could get into AIM's headquarters; since it was on a mountain. War Machine burst through AIM's wall and set Pepper down.

"Where's Iron Man?" Rhodey asked.

"Why, aren't _you _Iron Man?" the leader of the group asked.

"NO. I'm a good friend." Rhodey spoke with anger.

"Well, we don't have him. We sent him on a little trip." The AIM guy smirked.

"WHERE IS HE?" War Machine demanded.

"In a whole other dimension."

Tony ran up to the systems chair that Rhodey usually sat in.

"Computer, detect the location of the war machine armor." Tony commanded.

"Detecting…" The computer answered.

"The war machine armor is located at point identified as the AIM headquarters." The computer explained. Tony jumped up and got into his armor. He bolted out of the armory and went as fast as he could to AIM's headquarters.

"I'll ask one last time! Where is Iron Man?" Rhodey demanded.

"Right here!" Tony answered, flying through Rhodey's hole in the wall. Rhodey froze and put the AIM guy down.

"Relax, I'm fine!" Tony said. Rhodey turned to Tony.

"Let's go." Tony insisted. Tony grabbed Pepper and flew out behind Rhodey. Pepper just stared into Tony's mask, jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it was really his face…well, sort of. She felt herself grow giddy with joy.

Tony looked down to Pepper, feeling her eyes bore into him. He didn't speak a word, but remembered her face when he rescued her from the black-ops guys. She was so happy then. Now she was shocked, surprised, with a hint of relief. He was relieved to see her.

"Tony, what happened?" Rhodey asked, breaking Tony and Pepper's stare.

"It's a long story…" Tony began to tell it.

Later, they got back to the lab and Tony explained everything. After he was done, Rhodey headed back to his house for dinner while Tony stayed in his lab with Pepper.

"Pepper, you haven't spoken a word to me since I got back, what's up?" Tony stared into her eyes. Pepper looked into his.

"I just…it's…I don't know, actually…" Pepper lied. She was speechless; she had so many words she wanted to speak to him that they couldn't all come out of her mouth. She didn't know which ones to say.

"Oh. Well, I managed to sneak something for you while I was away…" Tony stood and walked over to her while clutching his fist tight. Pepper stayed in her seat and watched his fist start to shine brightly. Tony unfolded his fingers to reveal a small rock shaped like a perfect heart that was glowing in the dark. It was magical, and Tony had found it in the shop. He asked what it was and they said he could keep it, it was nothing; just the heart of a magical rock monster.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Yours." Pepper looked into Tony's eyes, hers growing wide.

"Tony, I don't know what to say…it...its beautiful!" Pepper said quietly. **(A/N: ironic, cuz I'm listening to 1 2 3 4 by plain white tees. Hahaha [x so yes, im taking words from the songs lyrics!) **the room was silent. Tony put the heart into Pepper's palm and closed her fingers into a loose fist.

"It's just my way of saying…I'm glad you found me, and I…well, uhh," Tony was growing nervous so he leant over and placed his lips on hers. She smiled and returned the favor.

"…love you." They said in unison.

**The end!~ haha, that's so cute! Jhahahahahah, review!**


End file.
